Hunger Games: Scotland Holiday
by PhoenixGrace
Summary: The Hunger Games gang is in High School and going on winter vacation... in Scotland! What will happen? Will there be laughs and good times, or tragedy and stress? Ships include Clato, Everlark, Gadge, Finnick/Annie, Rue/Thresh. Please review and tell me how to improve my story! Enjoy!
1. So Many Places, So Little Time

**(Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else in this story. Please review and tell me what you think! I'd also love a Beta's thoughts so I can improve my plot and stuff like that. Enjoy!)**

**Clove's P.O.V.**

Oh, the horrors of the week before winter break. First grade teachers think they have it bad… but they've never seen the eleventh-grade teachers struggling to maintain a somewhat orderly classroom. It is _chaos._

Let me introduce myself here- I'm Clove Renson. Winter break is just a long period of time to relax and not do schoolwork, right? Not in my case. You see, eleventh grade kids are just starting to go on vacations without their parents. I know it may seem far-fetched, but a week before winter break, I was already planning the most awesome vacation ever with my friends.

"I vote France." Rue Orchid, the one and only fashionista, said. "The styles there are amazing, and we could go shopping all day long!"

"Vetoed. I, Peeta Mellark, will never be found in any type of store unless the world is ending or the store happens to be my parents' bakery." Swore Peeta. Katniss laughed and called to him from across the lunch table, "Even Jake's Pizza Parlor?"

"Dude, that's a different story. Everyone has to go to Jake's at least once in their lifetime," Cato Frewer told Katniss. Cato is my awesome boyfriend. He was the one who introduced me to Jake the Pizza Guy, and took me to Jake's Pizza Parlor for the first time. We got together in August, so we've been dating for about five months now.

"What about Australia? They have wicked waves." Suggested Finnick Odair, the son of all-star surfers Nomi and Crest Odair. He's been in the water since he was one, and started surfing when he was two. Honestly, I can't tell if he's human or not. For all I know he could be half-fish.

"Australia is known for shark attacks, too." Added Sparrow Foxman (A.K.A. Foxface). As you can probably tell from her nickname, Sparrow has the likeness of a fox. She's probably the school's most animalistic girl.

"Sharks are seriously misunderstood creatures! The sea is their domain, and we as humans living on land, are intruding in their space! Besides, most shark attacks occur because the shark is either protecting its young, or is provoked because of metal or blood in the water. Metal will attract sharks because it's so shiny. Plus, Fin could just swim away, couldn't he? He won the national championships when he was five." Annie Cresta explained. Annie is Finnick's girlfriend, and the gang's personal encyclopedia. Along with having the knowledge of at least ten grown women, Annie holds the record for the most women's swimming titles in the District.

"Screw Australia, what about Brazil?" Asked Gale Hawthorne. Gale is addicted to soccer, so it made sense for him to suggest the soccer central of the world.

"OMG, like, I could go shopping in Rio! Brazil has such colorful fabrics, I could get a whole new wardrobe!" Rue squealed. Katniss groaned and threw her hands up in the air.

"Can we just go to Canada? They've got tons of woods, and we can leave Rue in Quebec." She sighed.

"I've got it! Greece! Right along the Mediterranean sea is a great place for a vacation!" Annie piped up.

"Egypt!"

"Peru!"

"Mexico!"

"New Zealand!"

"Spain!"

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Madge Undersee. Usually Madge is quiet and passive, so when she yells, everyone listens.

"My Aunt Hazelle **(A/N: I know Hazelle is Gale's mom, but I'm just going to make her Madge's Aunt) **owns a cabin company in the Highlands of Scotland. I bet she'd let us stay at the cabins for winter break. Heck, she might even pay for us. The snow in the highlands will be pretty, too. What do you guys think?" Madge said.

"I love it! Maybe we can come over to your house on Saturday and read some travel guides." Katniss replied.

"Yeah, sounds cool." Cato added. I nodded and looked at Rue. Surprisingly, she wasn't rolling her eyes at the idea of going to a country that wasn't known for its styles.

"I like it!" Rue smiled. Madge sighed a breath of relief.

"Okay, I'll see all of you at my house on Saturday at noon. Rue, text Thresh and fill him in on the plan. I-" Madge began before the bell rang.

_Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring!_

And just like that, my winter break was decided.

**Next Chapter=**

**Meeting at Madge's house**

**Maybe some Finnick/Annie**

**Vacation details!**

**Please review and tell me what I can improve and what I should include in this story. Thanks for reading! I will update soon.**


	2. Plans and Places

**(Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else, except for the plot. Please Review and tell me what you think (Or give me your ideas). Thanks for reading!)**

**Madge's P.O.V.**

I got out of the shower and pulled on my purple penguin pajamas, fuzzy grey bathrobe, and pink slippers (even though it was only noon). My bed was piled with travel guides and information about Scotland. I heard a little ding. Aha! Aunt Hazelle must have emailed me.

_Dear Madge,_

_I'm so glad to hear your school year is going well! You'll have to tell me more, but not now. I'd love for you and your friends to come to Scotland for your winter break. You said you were staying from December 20__th__ to January 2__nd__, right? There are some cabin openings for that time period. I found two large cabins and four small cabins. The larger cabins have three floors, four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a great kitchen, and a living room for up to ten people. The smaller cabins, however, have one bedroom, one bathroom, and a kitchen and living all in one. I would suggest a larger cabin since you are bringing your friends._

_The cabins cost 50 dollars per night (I've converted the Scottish currency to Panem Dollars for you). The total cost for you all staying in a large cabin would be 650 dollars. I would be willing to pay the whole cost. I've contacted your mother and she days that she will pay the plane fees (She really is the most generous woman ever, isn't she?)._

_I have reserved your cabins under your name. Your little cousins are looking forward to seeing you so much. Lilac is nine years old and Timothy is five. You won't believe how much they've grown. Please tell me if your plans change at all. I love you!_

_-Aunt Hazelle_

I smiled and grabbed some travel guides.

"Madge? Finnick and Annie are here." My mother called from downstairs. I rushed to the door and opened it for my friends. Finnick had his arm around Annie's shoulders, and Annie was holding a huge encyclopedia.

"Hey, guys. Go ahead into the living room, I'll make you some cocoa." I said. My mother led them into the living room as I got some mugs out and prepared hot chocolate for Finnick and Annie.

Once the whole gang had arrived, I sat down in my favorite armchair. Cato, Clove, Rue, and Thresh occupied one sofa while Finnick, Annie, Peeta, and Katniss sat on another. Gale pulled up a chair from the kitchen table. I pulled out a travel guide and cleared my throat.

"Scotland is located in the United Kingdom along with Wales, Ireland, and England. Some popular tourist attractions are Loch Ness-"

"Holy crap! You mean, where the monster thing is?" Thresh asked.

"Its existence has yet to be proven. Though there have been many alleged sightings, no one can confirm that the Loch Ness Monster, or Nessie for short, is real." Annie told him. Finnick smiled and whispered, "There's my braniac."

"Anyway, some popular tourist attractions include Loch Ness, the Edinburgh Zoo, the Edinburgh Castle, and Ben Nevis. My Aunt has agreed to pay for 13 nights in a large cabin, which can accommodate up to ten guests. We will have to share rooms, and there are only two bathrooms, but I went online and saw some pictures of the cabins. The cabin we'll be renting has a wonderful view of the mountains. There is a ski lodge a quarter mile away, too, and shopping centers just off the mountain. However…" I read from my notes, "The cabin is completely unheated, except for a fireplace in the living room which we will need to collect wood for. The highlands receive enormous amounts of snow, especially in the winter, so we might get stuck in the house on some days. And here's the last of the bad news- there are only four bedrooms."

"Whoa, dude, no heating? That's tough…" Cato said. I glared at him.

"Look, my mom already booked our flight for Tuesday night, so we're going no matter what. Everyone gets one suitcase and one carry-on for the flight. We're flight number 14. We should all meet at the airport around eight o'clock, since our flight leaves at nine." I explained.

"What gate do we meet at?" Piped up Katniss.

"Gate… 6. Oh, and by the time we get to Scotland, it'll be six in the morning and really dark. Aunt Hazelle told me that a little orange bus will be waiting for us. The driver's name is Jones. All clear?"

"Aye, aye, cap'n!" Shouted Finnick. Clove smiled and Peeta laughed. I got up and led my friends to the door. As they disappeared into the snowy afternoon, I realized a terrible flaw in my plan.

I had more than a week's worth of packing to do in three days.

**(Hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it may have been a little run-on in certain phases, but the next chapter will be better. And sorry, I know I said there would be Finnick/Annie stuff. Next time there certainly will be. Thanks for reading!)**

**Next time=**

**Finnick/Annie (I promise!)**

**Departure to Scotland**

**The Plane Ride**


	3. Departure Time!

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!)**

**Finnick's P.O.V**

Madge was going to kill me.

I raced through security as fast as I could and sprinted down to gate 6. I was running late by five minutes, which was equal to an hour on Madge's terms. Dang it! Why couldn't I have just gone with Annie?

_That's because you sleep like a sloth, Finnick. _

Ah, yes, that's why.

"Hi Madge, I'm here, please don't kill me, I'm too young to die!" I panted as I joined the gang at gate 6. Annie giggled and brushed the snow off of my grey beanie. Annie has the cutest giggle ever. It reminds me of jelly beans (Don't ask why).

"Silly, Madge went to buy us drinks for the ride. I said you wanted a cappuccino with whipped cream. Is that okay?" Annie asked. She wore her favorite blue Mackintosh, gray barrette, skinny jeans, and brown boots. I nodded and hugged her tightly.

"Weather update, guys!" called Clove. Cato hovered over her shoulders as Clove read from her phone.

"As of now, there is a snow storm over Edinburgh. It's heading over towards the highlands where we'll be staying. Meteorologists expect at least five inches of snow by the time we get there."

"Everyone packed extra blankets, right?" Peeta called to everyone. I nodded and watched as Annie pulled out her phone.

"Yeah, mom? I'm fine, but there's a snow storm over Edinburgh. No, we're staying in the highlands. Yes, Finnick's here too. _Mom! _ He's right here! No, that's okay. Yep, it's dark. Of course I'm going to sleep on the plane. The flight is almost four hours long. Yes, of course I packed snacks. Well- wait, what? Oh, crap!"

Annie spun around and held her phone to her chest.

"Fin? Do you have an extra inhaler?" she asked frantically. I grinned and fished an inhaler out of my back pocket. Annie is asthmatic, so I always carry an inhaler for her, just in case.

"Oh, thank God. Yeah, mom, I do. Love you too. Yes, I'll call you in Edinburgh. Okay, bye!"

Annie hung up her phone and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Thanks, Fin."

"No problem. Now where's Madge?"

"Right here!" Madge walked up to us with a tray of drinks. "Okay… decaf coffee for Cato, caffeinated coffee for Foxface and Rue, dark chocolate cocoa for Clove, raspberry cocoa for Katniss, a Frappuccino for Peeta, peppermint cocoa for Annie, a cappuccino for Finnick, and a hot tea for me. Phew."

We all took our drinks and sat down. Soon enough, our flight began boarding.

"Yay! We get to sit together, Fin!" squeaked Annie. We found our seats near the end of economy class, where Madge's mom had gotten us tickets for. Cato and Clove sat in front of us, while Rue, Foxface, and Thresh sat beside us. Annie got the window seat (Since I'm such a gentleman).

"Hello! My name is Alissa, and I'll be your stewardess for this evening. May I get you a pillow or any refreshments?" asked a blonde lady. Annie looked at her and said, "Um… could we get some jelly beans?"

"Of course! I'll be right back."

"Hey, Fin, if my phone rings while I'm asleep, just answer it and say I can't get to the phone, okay? I'm really sleepy." Annie yawned as the plane lifted into the air. The stewardess returned with the jelly beans just as Annie fell asleep on my shoulder.

"Need a pillow?" Alissa whispered. I shook my head and helped myself to the jelly beans. Rue and Foxface were already connected to the plane's Wi-Fi. It's amazing how fast they can get on a social network.

Well, Scotland, here we come!

**(Wow, I've written 3 chapters in 1 day! Awesome! If you have any ideas for me, please leave a review or PM me. This is going to be such an epic story!)**

**Next time=**

**Arrival in Scotland**

**Sharing Rooms is a Scary Business!**

**A couple of your choice!**


	4. Arrival and Chaos!

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing (As usual). Please tell me what you think. I will use any ideas that are given to me. Thanks for reading.)**

**Annie's P.O.V **

"Dude, it's freezing!" hissed Thresh.

I winced as the icy air hit me straight on. Madge guided us to our bus. It took at least ten minutes to load our things onto it. Finally, we were out of Edinburgh.

The bus took us straight to the cabins, but not without scaling the scariest-looking mountain ever. I jumped at every rock we hit. Finnick held me all the way. Rue and Foxface fidgeted about with their coats since there was no wireless on the bus. Peeta attempted to start a sing along (99 Bottles of Pop) but failed. Clove and Cato held little competitions, like who could hold their breath longer or who could go the longest without blinking. Clove won nearly all of them.

It was almost seven AM by the time we got to the cabin. The sun was just barely visible behind the dark clouds. Cato and Thresh brough our bags into the house and tipped the driver.

And just like that, we were in Scotland.

I think everyone seemed to realize that at once. It hit me like a snowball in the face.

Oh, wait, that was an actual snowball.

I looked up to see Cato doubled over in the snow, laughing his head off. Finnick spun around just in time for Clove's ball of ice to hit him squarely in the face.

"This means war!" he shouted, and scooped up a handful of snow. I began grinning madly, and followed Finnick's lead. Soon enough, I heard an anguished shriek from Rue as a snowball collided with her stomach. I tossed an icy ball at Cato, just in time to see Foxface dumping a snowball on Thresh's back.

"HOLY SCROOGE MCDUCK!" screamed Thresh.

Ah, the joys of being a 16-year-old rebel.

**(Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will be updating soon. Review Please!)**

**Next Time=**

**CLATO!**

**The First Night at the Cabin.**

**Snow, Snow, and more Snow!**


	5. A Very Clato Chapter

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please review, tell me your ideas, PM your questions, and the usual. I will make this a Clato chapter. Enjoy!)**

**Clove's P.O.V**

I was still freezing from our snowball fight as I changed into jeans, a purple knit-top, my favorite black sweater, and some fuzzy blue slippers. The room buddies had been decided; Rue, Foxface, Katniss, and Madge in a room with two bunk beds, Finnick and Annie, Peeta, Thresh, and Gale in another room with two bunk beds, and Cato and me.

"Hey, Clover!"

"Oh, Cato! What's up?" I asked. He grinned as he bounced into our room.

"Nothing. I just came to tell you not to go near Rue. She has severe jet lag. Oh, and you're the most beautiful girl on the Earth." Cato said.

"Aww, you really do know how to sweep a girl off her feet." I sighed, spraying myself with raspberry perfume.

"So what are you up to?" Cato asked. I reached into my suitcase and brought out my touch-up kit.

"Just a little touch-up. Nothing much." I replied casually while applying sparkly brown eyeshadow to my eyelids.

"Can I watch?"

"Sure. I can't guarantee it'll be exciting, though."

Cato watched as I quickly wiped on some pink lip gloss and concealer. I had put makeup on Cato while he was sleeping, once. The next morning, I woke up covered in cheese and whipped cream. Talk about revenge. Once I was finished with my makeup, Cato applauded.

"Um… what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Well, Madge is making hot chocolate down in the kitchen and- "

"HOT CHOCOLATE? Seriously? And you didn't tell me? What kind of a boyfriend are you?" I shrieked and rushed down to the kitchen.

"Oh, hey, Clove, I made some hot chocolate for you." Madge said calmly. I took a mug from her and sipped the most awesome drink that has ever been invented.

"Yo, Undersee, you got any food? I'm starving." Finnick called from the living room. He and Annie were snuggled up on a sofa. Annie had her eyes glued to a book called, "Weather and Meteorology: Advanced Edition".

"I got some Cheetos in my suitcase, Fin. Just don't touch the Butterfingers." Annie muttered without looking up from her book. Finnick hopped up from the sofa and took off towards his and Annie's room. I glanced at Madge incredulously.

"Are you kidding me? We're staying in Scotland for more than a week and you didn't bring any food?" I scoffed. Madge sighed dejectedly.

"Well, I guess I can drive down to the nearest-"

"We don't have a car, Madge." Annie interrupted while reading her book. Madge groaned.

"I knew I forgot something! Crap. Crap, crap, crap."

"Well, I'll be back…"

I raced upstairs to find Cato fast asleep on our bed, right in the middle.

_Oh, that incredibly cute bed hog, _I thought to myself. I cleaned up my suitcase and stashed it in the closet. A scream came from somewhere downstairs.

_Oh no…_

**(Thanks for reading, guys! I really appreciate it! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think, or just PM me.)**

**Next Time=**

**Snowboarding (For sure!)**

**Finnick/Annie (As you may have noticed, I am obsessed with that pairing.)**

**What's For Dinner?**


	6. Snowboarding Tragedy

**(Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Please review! And by the way, sorry if I don't focus on a pairing that you like, I am obsessed with Finnick/Annie.)**

**Annie's P.O.V**

"Come on, Let's go outside!"

"No. It's freezing out there."

"It's freezing in here, too!"

"Thresh is getting wood."

"Please?"

"No, already!"

I slammed my book down on the sofa and groaned. Finnick gazed at me with his adorable puppy eyes.

"I said no, okay? I'm freezing my head off, going through jet lag, and it's freaking boring. Now what do you want?" I screamed. Somewhere upstairs, I could hear Clove saying, "Uh oh."

"Aw, come on, Annie, you're no fun." Yelled Finnick.

"I'm just tired, okay? Lay off!"

"Fine, Miss Boring."

"Okay, then, I will go outside with you! But this better be good."

"Oh, it will, I promise!" Finnick said gleefully. I ran up to our room and changed into my silver parka, jeans, and snow boots.

"What now?" I asked Finnick as we stepped outside. He showed me some things in his hands, some sort of boards. Slowly, it dawned on me…

"No way. I can't snowboard, Finnick, you know that."

"Too late! I found the perfect place for snowboarding. We can go down together!"

We stopped at a steep slope overlooking tiny village. Finnick helped me strap my feet into the board.

"Okay, just do what I do and everything will be okay." He said.

"Wait, Finnick, I- aaaaaaaagh!"

Suddenly, my body had left gravity in the dust. Finnick and I were gliding down the slope. I grasped his hand as hard as I could. It felt like a dream, just floating, and-

I hit a rock, full speed, and began to tumble down the slope. Somewhere behind me, Finnick cried out, but I scraped my face on another rock.

_Well, I suppose this is it. So long, life. Give Finnick some jelly beans for me, _I thought silently. A sharp wave of pain rippled through my chest. I had probably broken a rib. I felt something in my ankle snap, and began panicking.

And then it stopped.

"Annie? _Annie?_ Annie, say something! Jelly beans, surfing, anything!"

And that was all I heard before I blacked out completely.

**(Sorry if that was too Finnick/Annie for you. Next chapter will be Everlark. Thanks for reading, please review.)**

**Next Time=**

**Everlark**

**Distress Call**

**Dinner Problems**


	7. The Rescue Squad

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything (For the millionth time). Comment or whatever, let me know what you think, and please follow. I will be posting a new chapter (or chapters) every day. Unfortunately, I start school on the 21****st****, so I will try my best to get as much done after school as I can. Enjoy!)**

**Katniss's P.O.V**

"You know, Madge, I'm getting pretty hungry." Peeta said casually. Madge looked up from her seat at the table and glared at him.

"Well, tough. Tomorrow I'm going down to the ski lodge and getting some food. For now, we have to rely on Annie's snack stash." She explained. I stood up and checked the cabinets again.

"Did the food fairy come, Kat?" Peeta asked. I found a spoon and threw it at him.

"Speaking of Annie, where did she and Finnick go?" called Rue from the sofa. Madge laughed.

"She and Finnick went snowboarding two hours ago. I bet they stopped at the ski lodge for lunch or something like that." I said. Peeta frowned and joined me at the table.

"They should be back by now." He muttered. "Look at this."

He held out a crumpled up note in his hand. It read: _Gone snowboarding. Will be back in an hour. –Finnick_.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Foxface as she walked by the table.

"It was on the TV. You said they left two hours ago, Madge? They should've been back at least an hour ago." Peeta said. Rue snorted.

"They probably got sidetracked. Besides, if something was wrong, Annie would have called." She told Peeta.

_I'm at a payphone, trying to call home-_

"Sorry. It's my ringtone." I apologized, and picked up my cell phone. "Hello?"

"_Katniss? It's me, Finnick."_

"Guys, its Finnick." I said. "Okay, what Finnick?"

"_Annie's hurt. She fell while we were snowboarding. I think she might have a broken rib and… ugh, that's wrong… a twisted ankle."_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where are you guys?"

"_Near the village at the base of the mountain."_

"Okay, got it. We'll be right down."

"_Well, hurry, she doesn't look good."_

I hung up the phone and glanced at Madge.

"Madge, get the car ready, we need to-"

"We don't have a car, Katniss. We'll have to walk." She sighed. I found my winter coat and pulled it on.

"Well? Is anybody coming to save Annie?" I shrieked. Nobody moved.

"I'll go with you." Peeta said. He got his jacket and boots. I grabbed Rue's hotspot and put it in my pocket.

"Hey! What the heck?" she cried. Rue gets very defensive over her hotspot.

"If we need anything, we'll call you. Peeta, let's go."

**(What will happen? Cliffhanger, cliffhanger, cliffhanger! Yay! I will update soon. Let me know what you think!)**

**Next Time=**

**Rescue Mission**

**Everlark**

**Let's Just Throw in Some Police!**


	8. Saving Annie

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please comment/follow/whatever. IDEAS WOULD BE APPRECIATED! Enjoy!)**

**Finnick's P.O.V**

I had already carried Annie halfway up the mountain by the time Katniss and Peeta had arrived. They looked somewhat happy to see us, but I wasn't happy at all. Katniss took one look at Annie and froze.

"Um, Finnick? Have you looked at Annie's face at all?" she asked suspiciously.

"Uh, no. Why?"

"Well, just look at her."

I looked down at Annie's face. Her normally tan skin was paper white while her lips were blue. Crap. Hypothermia was one thing I hadn't thought about.

"Come on, let's just get her back to the cabin." I grumbled. Suddenly, Katniss peered over my shoulder. Her eyes widened.

"Um… there are police right behind you, Fin." Peeta said. A police car was about a hundred yards away.

"_Curfew rules have been broken. Please return to your homes at once." _Shouted a police guy.

"Run!"

We took off as fast as we could go. Luckily, Annie weighed about as much as a paper clip, so I had no trouble running while carrying her. However, the slope was steep and super slippery.

"It's the cabin!" screamed Peeta, who was way ahead of me. We bolted inside and Katniss locked the door.

"Oh my God, what happened to Annie?" gasped Foxface. Thresh was starting a fire in the fireplace, and Madge was preparing hot chocolate. Rue ran upstairs to get blankets and bandages.

"Well, she kinda fell while we were snowboarding and cracked a rib, twisted her ankle, and most likely got hypothermia." I explained.

"Can we wake her up?" asked Clove, who had begun taking off Annie's soaking jacket and boots and replacing them with a bathrobe and slippers.

"That's not important! How do we get that rib back in place?" Cato said firmly.

"Has anyone paid attention in heath class?" Rue asked. I shook my head.

"The only person who would pay attention in heath would be Annie!" Katniss yelled. Madge placed the cocoa on the table and began poking Annie's ribs gently.

"Got it. Right here. I'll need gauze and Ibuprofen. Now." She said. We all held our breath as Madge pushed the rib back into place.

"Well, now we just need to get her ankle twisted back." Clove murmured.

"No problem." Madge told her, and wrenched Annie's ankle back into place. It made a terrible crunching sound. Clove's face turned green.

"I gotta go." She gulped, and ran towards the bathroom. I was surprised that Rue hadn't thrown up by now. I was also surprised that Annie hadn't woken up.

"I couldn't find Ibuprofen. Oh, here's the gauze." Rue said, handing Madge the supplies. Madge began wrapping Annie's foot. Peeta and Katniss picked up mugs of hot chocolate and gulped it down.

"Come on, guys. Let's give Annie some space." Cato told us. I gave Annie's hand a quick squeeze, and headed off towards our bedroom. It had been a long, relatively yucky day.

**(Hope you liked it! Please review! Reviews make my day much better! Ideas would, too! Bye!)**

**Next Time=**

**Will Annie Wake Up?**

**Clato**

**You Pick an Event (Pm your idea or leave it in a review)!**


	9. A Boring Chapter

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Read, review, whatever. This is my 2****nd**** chapter for today! Let me know what you think!)**

**Cato's P.O.V**

Nobody had any help going to sleep. Clove kept getting up to splash cold water on her face. Madge got up around midnight and went outside for a walk. Rue and Foxface even turned off their hotspot. Finnick spent the whole night downstairs next to the fireplace so he could keep an eye on Sleeping Beauty… I mean, Annie. At about three in the morning, nobody could take it anymore.

Everyone silently congregated in the kitchen without waking Finnick or Annie. Gale went to a little calendar on the fridge and crossed off the days. It was December 23rd, two days before Christmas. It was snowing outside, and still pitch black.

Madge returned from her walk with a box of plain Cheerios cereal from the ski lodge. She and Gale dished it out, and we ate. Rue, Thresh, Foxface, and Clove went outside to make snowmen around four in the morning, and came back inside around four-thirty. After that, Rue dug out some nail polish and painted Clove's, Madge's, and Foxface's nails. A line for the bathrooms formed around five. The girls squabbled for the upstairs bathroom while us guys took turns using the downstairs shower. After we had all showered, it was six o'clock.

Right around sunrise, Rue and Foxface went down to the village for Christmas shopping. Gale and I played a game of chess while Thresh and Madge had a competition to see who could get the closest to a complete split.

Finnick woke up around seven and ate some cereal, then sat by Annie's side for a while.

"I'm hungry, Madge. And I am NOT eating cereal for lunch." Rue growled around noon. Madge gave Rue fifty pounds **(A/N: Yes, the pound is the Scottish currency) **and Rue took Foxface, Thresh, Gale, Clove, and me to lunch at the ski lodge.

Lunch was quiet and sedated, so we headed home right after we were finished. Gale and Madge decided to take a nap, and pretty much everyone except for me and Clove. We snuggled up at the table and played a few games of checkers.

For dinner, we shared a bag of Doritos that Annie had put in her suitcase. Madge said that she and Gale would go down to the village the next day and get some groceries. At nine, we all trudged upstairs and went to bed.

So yeah, in essence, it was not a very eventful day.

**(I know it's short. Next chapter will be longer. Tell me what you think because I love reading your reviews. I also need ideas! Bye!)**

**Next Time=**

**Finnick/Annie**

**It's Christmas Eve!**

**Gone Caroling!**


	10. Sleeping Beauty Awakes!

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is my tenth chapter in 3 days! I will probably only post one chapter every day when school starts for me, but there is still time. Without further hesitation, I present the tenth chapter!)**

**Annie's P.O.V**

I woke up at abrubtly. Finnick was asleep beside the burning fireplace. I read the clock above the fridge. Ugh, it was four in the morning… and I was _starving._ Without waking Finnick, I stood up and made my way to the fridge. My chest hurt, and my ankle had been wrapped. Someone had left a box of Cheerios on the table, so I grabbed a bowl and a spoon and began chowing down. God, I was hungry.

Now, what was the date? I checked the calendar on the fridge… oh, no. It was Christmas Eve, December 24th. Rue and Foxface had probably completed their Christmas shopping by now. Maybe even Clove and Katniss. It was times like these where I wish that I could just hop in a time machine and give myself a little bit of extra time. Unfortunately, I had also paid too much attention while my science teacher explained the space/time continuum.

I finished my cereal and searched the living room for a good book. Aha! I picked up my copy of "Weather and Meteorology: Advanced Edition" and began reading a chapter entitled, "How to Predict a Snow Storm". It seemed useful enough, given the snow that was falling quickly outside.

Signs of a snow storm… hmm… here we go. One- Sudden and severe temperature drops. Check. The day we had arrived, it went from zero degrees to negative forty degrees Celsius in about ten minutes. Two- Frost doesn't lift. Well, given that the ground was buried in about two feet of snow, I guessed that the frost was going nowhere. Three- Drier air. I wasn't so sure about that one, but I made a mental note to check the bathroom to see if Rue had been hoarding her body lotion. Well, it sure seemed like we had one nasty snow storm on the way.

Finnick muttered something in his sleep. Then he sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes.

"The jelly beans. It was the jelly beans again. Oh, those evil jelly beans. They didn't save me from the corn dog!" he muttered loud enough for me to hear.

"What kind of jelly beans? You told me last time it was the watermelon ones." I said. Finnick glanced up at me.

"Nah, it was the root beer jelly beans this time. And I was being chased by a giant corn dog and- Annie?"

"Yeah? What about a corn dog?"

"Annie! You're awake!" Finnick shouted gleefully, and ran over to where I was sitting to give me a kiss. I laughed and hugged him.

"Ow!" I yelped as a sharp pain coarsed through my ribs. Finnick pulled away and patted my shoulder.

"Sorry, Annie. I just… I didn't think you would wake up."

I grinned and hit Finnick on the head with my book.

"Of course I'll always wake up for you, Fin! Don't be silly!"

Finnick looked like a kid in a candy shop. We sat awkwardly for a minute until I said, "It's Christmas Eve." Fin's face fell, and he dug through his pockets for spare change.

"Crap. I should've gone shopping with Rue and Foxface yesterday." He cursed.

"You want to go shopping with Rue and the Fox?"

"Scratch that."

And for a moment, it seemed like my winter break wouldn't be that bad after all.

**(Hope you liked it. I will admit it is not my best chapter. Next chapter will be about Christmas preparation. I am starting to get a little writer's block, so ideas would be great. There will be a snowball fight in later chapters. I promise! Any sort of review would be appreciated. Even critical ones. Thanks for reading!)**

**Next Time=**

**Christmas Shopping**

**Gone Caroling**

**Snow, snow, snow! **


	11. Christmas Eve

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing. As usual. As a little side note, I know the chapters are short. However, the chapters may be short, but there will be a lot of them. Probably up to twenty. So don't freak, because I will also update sooner. Plus there will be a surprise at the end of the story…)**

**Clato P.O.V**

"Should we get the gold potatoes or-"

"Definitely these. It says they're imported straight from Ireland." Said Cato, pointing to a bag of perfect-looking potatoes. Clove grabbed them off the shelf and added them to her basket.

"What's next?" she asked Cato. He checked the list that Madge and Rue had made, and told her, "Chicken. One that's already been gutted."

Clove strolled the aisles until she found the meat section. Cato picked up a chicken and handed it to her. She placed the chicken in her shopping basket while humming, "We Wish You a Merry Christmas".

"Next?" Clove murmured. Cato checked the list again.

"Lima beans."

As soon as the couple had finished shopping, they walked to the counter to pay for the food.

"This is a pretty bad snow storm, isn't it?" Clove chirped at the clerk. He nodded grimly.

"Aye, lassie. Say, are you going to the church gathering?" he answered gravely. Cato shook his blonde head.

"No, sir. We're tourists staying up in the cabin lodge." He said. The clerk paled.

"Well, you know what they say. The first storm is the worst storm."

The two paid for their groceries and headed back up the mountain. Snow was falling in sheets, making it nearly impossible to see. Once they entered the cabin, a warm blast of air greeted them, along with the smell of cookies and cake.

"Dude, it smells awesome in here. What're you guys baking?" asked Cato.

"Well, I just put the apple cinnamon pie in the oven and the chocolate chip cookies should only take about five more minutes. And that's not even half of what we're going to make altogether." Madge, who was covered in flour, replied. Rue and Foxface were rolling dough while Annie was intently reading a cookbook. Thresh and Gale were mixing meatloaf with their hands and joking around about the gurgling noise the meat made. Finnick was fetching ingredients for Annie as she read them off the cookbook page. Everyone seemed pretty content.

"I said Vegetable Oil, not olive oil, Fin!" Annie sighed as Finnick accidentally handed her a bottle of olive oil.

"The brownies are ready!" called Rue. Clove laid down the grocery bag on the counter and began ripping open any plastic seals that she found. Cato went upstairs to take a nap.

"We should go caroling." Decided Rue when they had finished their baking. "It'd be really fun."

"Sure!" Annie agreed, along with Katniss, Madge, and Foxface. Clove nodded and smiled at the same time. However, Thresh and Gale snorted.

"I'll go with you guys!" Finnick shouted while grabbing a bag of flour.

"Really?" asked Foxface. "I mean, you aren't even in the school chorus."

"Aww! Your words hurt me! I can sing if I want to!" pouted Finnick. Annie giggled.

"Of course you can come, Fin! That'd be cool!" she told him.

-Line Break-

_Knock, knock._

"Hello? Oh, Madge! It's absolutely wonderful to see you-"

"_Silent night, holy night, all is calm, all is bright…"_

Snow fell gently on their shoulders. Annie and Finnick read the lyrics to their carol from the light of Finnick's phone.

"_Heavenly infant, so tender and mild…"_

Madge's Aunt Hazelle smiled earnestly and listened to us sing.

"_Sleep in heavenly peace… sleep in heavenly peace…"_

**(Aww! Such a nice little chapter. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. I love hearing your opinions. And if any Beta readers are reading this, please let me know what I could do better. Later!)**

**Next Time=**

**CHRISTMAS DAY!**

**Love is in the Air…**

**You guys chose an event…? **


	12. Promise Rings

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please let me know what you think, and all the usual. Reviews are highly appreciated. If you have an idea for me, you might even get a shoutout. Just read and tell me if you like it. Happy reading!)**

**Annie's P.O.V**

"_Oh my God, it's Christmas!"_

If there hadn't been a pillow over my head, I would have probably gone deaf.

"_Wake up! It's Christmas! Come on, let's go see the tree! Please, Thresh?"_

"Shut up, Rue!" Clove shouted from her room. Finnick got out of bed and rubbed the side of his head. Someone, probably Cato, slammed a door shut.

"Five and a half more minutes!" Peeta groaned.

"_OMG, there's presents! Guys look, there are presents! Come on, don't be lazy!"_

"God, I'm coming already!" Madge whined. As soon as I was sure Rue was finished with her rampage, I put on a bathrobe and went downstairs.

" How did we get a tree?" Katniss asked. Finnick shrugged.

"_Well? Start opening those presents? Come on!"_

Everyone shook off their daze and began tearing open their presents. Cato was the first to shout out in surprise.

"Dude! A gift card for Jake's? You rock, man!" he shouted to Thresh. I opened my first present from Rue. It was a green phone case with a fish on it. The next one was from the Fox. It was a book Called, "Marine Sciences: The Guide to Getting a Degree". Clove got me the Harry Potter Movies on DVD and Cato got me a penny board.

Thresh got me a t-shirt that read "Genius in the Making", and fuzzy purple socks. Katniss complemented the socks. Madge and Gale had managed to find me a green bed sheet set which matched the color of my eyes. Finally, I opened Finnick's present.

"Oh my God! It's beautiful! Thank you, Fin!" I gasped as I opened a little box containing a silver, sapphire-studded ring. He leaned over to give me a quick kiss.

"What is it? Can I see?" Asked Rue. I turned around and showed her the ring. Her jaw dropped open.

"Holy crap, that's not what I think it is, is it?" Katniss muttered. The Fox went silent, which was highly unusual for her. Clove even went pale.

"Dude, you really had to outshine all of us, right?" Cato complained. Finnick shrugged.

"Uh… Annie? That's a promise ring." Katniss told me. I had never heard that term before.

"What's a promise ring?"

"It's like a way of proposing before you're old enough to get married." Thresh explained.

"So… Finnick just proposed?"

"_Yes_, Annie, he did just propose." Madge sighed exasperatedly. Finnick showed me his hand. On his ring finger was a ring identical to mine.

"But he'll have to propose again so we can get married once we're allowed to, right?"

"Oh my God, Annie, how far behind in social media are you?" Groaned Gale.

"Well, the newest pop star is Justin Beiber, right? Oh, and Call Me Maybe is the song of the year."

"NO! The song of the year is Blurred Lines! No, wait, it's Get Lucky. Wait… I take it back, it's Can't Hold Us… hold on, it's Safe and Sound! That's not right…" Rue contemplated.

Well, Christmas had pretty much finished. There may have been a week left in our vacation, but it was only a week and, well, vacations always fly by.

**(Well, my first day of school was yesterday, so I didn't update. Please review! I have been contacted about adding a pregnancy to the story. I would absolutely add one if a lot of you wanted it, but I also feel like the couple that would have the baby would get a lot more attention than the others, so I will be posting a poll on my profile page. If you want your opinion considered, either vote on the poll, review or tell me your opinions, or PM me. Yada, yada, all the usual, bye!)**

**Next Time=**

**Clato/Everlark**

**New Year's Eve**

**Maybe (Like, a small maybe) a Pregnancy**


	13. Home Again

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I am really tired, so this chapter may be short. My goal for this story is 15 chapters, and then a surprise… Anyway, I will go ahead and write this chapter before I see if I should add a pregnancy or not. Please review and tell me what you think. PM me for questions. Bye!)**

**Katniss's P.O.V**

The rest of winter break took about ten minutes. Well, I don't mean that literally, but before we knew it, we were packing our bags and arranging transportation to the Edinburgh Airport. Madge's aunt visited us multiple times and gave us hoards of cookies. Rue started complaining about how she didn't have enough money to buy a year's worth of body lotion from the market, which wasn't that fun to listen to. So, in essence, we were on the bus to the airport before we knew what was happening.

"Hey, Peeta? Can I have some cash?" I asked as we were passing a coffee shop in the airport. He dug out ten pounds and handed them to me. I bought myself a cup of coffee and a scone and got a hot chocolate for Peeta. We turned out to be early for boarding, so I texted my friend, Maysilee, who had stayed in Panem for the holidays. She texted me back almost immediately, telling me that there would be ice and snow everywhere on the roads.

Annie got held up in security because of a little metal bracelet in her suitcase, so she turned up at the gate ten minutes after us, just in time for boarding. By the time we arrived back in Panem, it was eleven at night. Madge's mom arranged for a bus to pick us up and drive us back to our houses. Rue was the first one to get off. She said goodbye and hurried in the door. Gale was next, then Thresh. I got dropped off after Thresh. My mom was waiting for me, smiling from ear to ear. Prim, my sister, was in the living room, fast asleep under the Christmas tree.

Needless to say, I got quite a lot of sleep that night.

_I'm at a payphone, trying to call home, all of my change I've spent on you-_

"What the freak, Fox?" I grumbled into my phone. Some sort of excited squeal pierced my ears.

"OMG, Kat, It's only six months until summer starts!" Foxface screamed. I slammed the phone down and moaned.

"Shut up and call me in June!" I said, and hung up. Five minutes later, my phone rang again.

"Look, I said to go-"

"Katniss, I have to tell you something. You have to swear you won't tell a soul," said a frantic voice on the other line.

"Um, I don't-"

"Just swear it!" 

"Fine! Now what?"

"Look, it all happened last night…"

**(Oh! Cliffhanger time! What will happen? Remember to tell me if you want a pregnancy or not, and who you want to have the baby. Please leave it in a review or PM it to me. Also, ideas would be appreciated! Thanks for reading!)**

**Next time=**

**Who is the other person on the phone?**

**What the heck is up with the other person?**

**Back to school!**


	14. A Traumatizing Phone Call

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything. For the fourteenth time. I got no votes on the pregnancy thing, so I just randomly picked a couple. Please review and PM me for ideas or for questions. Happy Reading!) **

**Katniss's P.O.V**

"It all happened last night. I didn't mean for it to happen, but there was just a test lying in my mom's medicine cabinet so I took the test…"

"Shh, shh, calm down, just relax and tell me what happened okay?" I ask soothingly.

"Well, I took the stupid test and it was positive!"

A chill runs through my bones. This can only mean…

"_You're pregnant?"_ I scream.

"Yes, duh! I just don't know what to do!I need help!"

"Okay, listen, take the test again, Rue, and tell me how it goes. Talk to you later, bye."

I sit in bed for an agonizing half hour until Rue calls me back.

"It came up negative…"

"Do you have any sudden cravings?"

"Well, I'd like some coffee-"

"You always want coffee."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Do you feel nauseous?"

"Um, no."

"Good. You're not pregnant. See you tomorrow, don't forget that Clove is picking us up." I say, and hang up. How much more traumatizing can this break get?

Well, a lot more, I think as I realize I have two reports due for school tomorrow.

**(Thanks for reading guys! Your reviews brighten my day! Huge shoutouts to Krinkanalo, Juliet's Shadow, and The Knife Throwing Expert for loyally reading this story. You guys are awesome!) **

**Next Time=**

**The end of winter break.**

**A huge surprise for all of my fans!**


	15. The Finale

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is my fifteenth and final chapter in this story. All good things must come to an end, right? We shall see…)**

**Rue's P.O.V**

After a long day spent puzzling over the fact that I could be pregnant, I finally got some shut-eye. Clove picked us girls up in the morning, looking sleepy and depressed.

"Okay, everyone, settle down, settle down! Let's share something about our winter breaks that was very exciting. Cato?" asked Mrs. Trinket, our homeroom teacher.

"I went to Scotland."

"Ohh, intriguing! How about you, Miss Donner?"

"I ate thirty chocolate chip cookies in one sitting." Maysilee said proudly.

The class continued to share stories about their breaks, but no one's was as exciting as ours. By the time lunch rolled around, our winter break was nearly gone.

Nobody really spoke all afternoon, except for Foxface, who was strangely happy that summer was already five freaking months away.

At the end of the day, I think we all started accepting that the break was over. Annie and Finnick started talking about the swim team, and Katniss asked Gale if he was going to see the Panem versus Germany soccer match.

So long winter, but here we come, summer!

**THE END**

**(Well… I guess that's it. No more of this story, I'm afraid. JUST KIDDING! I will be posting the sequel to this story later today. It will be called Hunger Games: High School Days. Make sure you check it out! Thanks to all my devoted readers, you have made my life so much happier by just commenting! See you next story!)**

**-Sapphire1421**


End file.
